


Neglected

by tukikochan



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, First Time, Jealousy, Lemon, Moment of truth, NSFW text, Not-So-Secret Crush, Playboy, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Knight - Freeform, Vampire Sex, night class - Freeform, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukikochan/pseuds/tukikochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amu is jealous of the attention Aido gives to all of the other girls; he flirted with all of the day class girls but never even talked to her in that sort of manner. Of course, Aido wouldn’t let her feel neglected for long before explaining through actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neglected

You sigh as you and the rest of the Night class walked out after class. You saw the bunches of fangirls from the Day Class squealing the Night Class guys' names. 

"Hello, ladies! You are all looking so beautiful today!" Aido said charmingly.

"Hi Idol~!" the girls cooed.

You look away and stare at a random tree in the forest. 'He's such a flirt,' you thought to yourself, 'but why doesn't he ever flirt with me?' 

"[Y/N], feeling alright?" asked Takuma.

You glance at him, smiling softy. "Yeah, I'm okay." You glance quickly at the beaming Aido and sigh. 

"All Day Class students need to return to class!" Yuki Cross shouted.

The girls ignored her and lined up on either side of the sidewalk, letting the Night Class pass. 

"Ichijou! Wild! Senri! Kaname!" the girls shouted.

The Night Class continued walking to the Moon Dormitory as Aido continued smiling and flirting until out of sight of the Day Class girls. 

Finally arriving, you walked into the Dormitory, walking to your dorm. You closed your door behind you and sat on your bed, grabbing the book you were currently reading. You read a couple of chapters before hearing a knock on your door. "Um who is it?" you ask.

"It's Hanabusa!" 

You smile, blushing slightly. "Come on in, Aido-sama."

Aido walked into your dorm closing the door behind him, and he smiled cheerily. "[Y/N], I think we should talk. A little bird told me some things about you." He sits next to you, looking you in the eyes. 

You look down at her skirt, nervous. "Uh what'd you hear?" you ask.

Aido smiles. "I heard that you have a small crush on me."

Your blush intensifies. "W-who told you that?"

Aido grinned. "Takuma told me."

You fiddled your thumbs. 'I can't believe he told! I...I didn't make him swear to secrecy, but I thought he knew not to tell...' you thought to yourself.

"So is it true?"

You nod slowly. "Yes, it's true, Hanabusa-sama."

Aido smiled sweetly. "Sweet [Y/N], I am so sorry for neglecting you." He leans in to you and kisses your cheek.

You blushed and looked at him after he pulled away. "I-I...uh...it's okay. You don't have to apologize. It doesn't matter. If you don't like me than I should get over it," you said, feeling upset.

"You don't understand, do you?" Aido asked, putting his index finger under your chin and making you look at him. 

You avert your eyes nervously. "D-don't get what, Hanabusa-sama?"

Aido smiled. "[Y/N], I like you. I only flirt with those other girls because it helps to get my mind off of you."

You blush, looking into his exotic turquoise eyes. "You like m-me?"

"We already established that, didn't we?" Aido said with a chuckle. He gazed into your eyes and closed his eyes as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours in a sweet and intimate kiss. 

You blush and close your eyes, turning your body towards him and putting your arms around his neck. You returned his kiss passionately.

Aido licks your lips gently, asking for entrance and you playfully denied his request. He furrows his eyebrows in frustration as he ran his hands down your back and slid his hands under your shirt, caressing your back. 

You gasped as Aido found your hot spot and moaned as he put his tongue in your mouth. His tongue explored your mouth as you rubbed his back gently. You felt his fangs nick at your tongue, and you open your eyes. Aido sucked on your tongue gently and opened his eyes. You stared into his glowing red eyes and their kiss broke. 

"I'm sorry, [Y/N]. I didn't mean to-" Aido started.

You shake your head. "There's no need to apologize. If you're thirsty," you said as you unbuttoned four of the buttons on your jacket and shirt, "drink up. I know how it feels to lust for it, and I know those blood tablets don't help you at all." You lean your head back, exposing your neck to him.

Aido stared at you but not at your neck. Aido blushed as he stared at the revealed portion of your chest. He saw a glimpse of your bra and blushed even redder. Looking back up at your neck, he grew hungrier and he pulled you onto his lap, biting into your neck gently and gulping down your delicious aristocrat blood.

It hurt you to have Aido's teeth in your neck, but you also felt some weird sensation from having him this close with his lips to your delicate neck. You closed your eyes and rested your hands on his shoulders. 

Aido slowly came to his senses and pulled away, licking his lips and gazing at your beautiful face. "[Y/N], open your eyes. Look at me," he ordered you softly.

You slowly opened your eyes to see Aido smiling at you. "Y-yes, Aido?"

He grinned nervously. "Will you let me kiss you all over?"

You blushed and nodded, speechless and nervous. You could feel your body heating up at his comment, and you squeeze your knees together.

Aido smiled softly and kisses your lips, keeping his hands occupied by unbuttoning the rest of the buttons on your jacket. He does the same with your shirt and slowly slides his mouth down your chest. He kisses it softly and unclasps your bra from behind. Sliding your jacket, shirt, and bra off of your body, his eyes widened at your perfectly shaped breasts. He glanced up at your blushing face. Your eyes were squeezed shut as you tremble nervously. 

"[Y/N], if you're not comfortable with this, let me know. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," Aido murmured.

"Hanabusa, I'm fine. Trust me," you replied quietly. You shivered slightly from the cool air running over your bare torso.

Aido continued to kiss your chest, stopping abruptly to suckle your nipple and to unbutton your skirt. He pushed you down on the bed and slid it off of you as he continued trailing the kisses further down. He finally stopped at the waistband of your panties and tugged them off. Slowly moving your legs apart, he put them over his shoulders and began gently kissing your damp womanhood. 

[Y/N] blushed bright red as you purred, putting a hand in his hair and wishing he'd go further. "Mmm Aido...keep going..." you whispered.

Aido obeyed your orders and began licking you gently. He slowly pressed his tongue against your clit and rubbed it.

You moaned in delight, unconsciously pushing his head closer to your womanhood. You leaned your head back weakly as Aido rubbed your clit once more before pushing his tongue into you. He gently thrusts his tongue inside and out of you shallowly, continuing this motion until you got halfway to your first orgasm. He pulls his tongue out of you and kisses your inner thigh.

"A-Aido," you said shakily, "please c-continue." Aido nodded and stood up from the bed, stripping his clothes quickly. He hopped back on the bed and kissed you, hovering over you. Returning the kiss, you blushed slightly as you ran your hands down his body. You stopped at the small of his back and caressed it gently.

Aido put his hands on either side of your head, positioning himself just outside of your sopping wet entrance. "Okay, [Y/N]. I really want to do this, but I need to know that you're 100% sure about it. So tell me. Are you?"

You blushed as you stared at Aido's hardened length. "I...uh...y-yeah, Hanabusa-san. I'm sure I want this," you stuttered.

"[Y/N], you don't sound too sure. Are you positive?"

"Yes, Aido, I'm positive I want this." You gazed into Aido's eyes, anticipating his penetration. Aido slowly thrust into you stopping mid-thrust to allow her to adapt to him. You yelped as you felt Aido enter you. You clenched your jaw and looked away from him, embarrassed at the pain.

"I'm so sorry, [Y/N]. I'm sorry it hurts so bad. Why are you looking away? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-not at all, Aido," you started, your voice forced, "I'm kinda embarrassed that you have to watch me cringe about this."

Aido smiled adoringly at you. "Don't be embarrassed. It's nothing, [Y/N]." 

You smiled weakly and nodded at Aido, letting him know that he could continue. Aido grabbed ahold of your petite shoulders and thrusted himself into you slowly, causing a deep groan from him. 

You let out a moan of surprise and clutche onto his back. You put your arms around him and cling to the beautiful blonde, closing your eyes in pleasure.

Aido put his hands under your butt and sat up, still thrusting into your small entrance. He backed you against the headboard and kept his hands under your butt as he kissed your lips.

You moaned into his mouth as Aido continued pumping into you. As the pace picked up, so did the pleasure. Soon Aido was pounding into you.

You screamed in pleasure, scratching his back and leaning forward to lick his neck. You gingerly bit down on his neck as he continued his motions. You drank his blood, increasing the amount of pleasure flooding your body. 

Aido began feeling a bit of an orgasm coming along as he pounded quickly into you. He moaned deeply and leaned his head back, thinking it only fair that you drink from him in return for earlier.

You quickly pulled away from Aido's neck as your ecstasy increased drastically. "Mmmm-Ah! H-Hanabusa!" you screamed out, orgasming finally.

As your walls clenched around his length, he groaned out in climax. "A-[Y/N]!" he groaned after pulling away from the kiss. He pulled out of you before cumming and picked you up, bridal-style, and placing you under the comforter. "[Y/N], since we shared that special moment, what do you say to becoming my girl?"

"Of course, Hanabusa. I'd love to!" you giggled, snuggling under the covers. "Now lay with me, please!" you begged.

"Sure, [Y/N]." Aido smiled before getting in bed with you and pulling the covers over the two of them.


End file.
